an unexpected partner
by kingalex1234
Summary: For the first time ever, Alex is thrown into an unfamiliar region in a very familiar world. now, he has to not only try to get home, but prevent the region from destroying itself through chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't think anyone even THINKS I own pokemon**

Prologue

Mew was a rare sight to see, everyone knew that. but, those lucky enough to find her, are in for quite a surprise. The mother of all pokemon has a very playful attitude, which often makes her hard to control. However, that didn't faze me.

My name is Alex. I have brown hair, brown eyes, and a thin body. I wore a black T-shirt and black shorts, as well as the standard pokemon running shoes.

Next to me was my partner, and girl friend, Aqua. Aqua had blond hair from the eye level down, above eye level it was green. She wore a blue hat to hide the green parts of her hair, and a blue dress. She had bright blue eyes, and was relatively curvy.

I was currently fixing a bug in my machine, and I decided to take a break and research pokemon. I had come across a few surprises when cross-referencing files, which is why I was looking up Mew. Apparently, the pokemon world wasn't all that I thought it was, and I recently found a surprise I hadn't seen before: new regions.

"I looked over at Aqua, who was looking up the coordinates using my machine "any luck Aqua?" I asked

"I found it" she said "apparently, it's called the Endena region."

"Endena…interesting" I said "anything special about it?"

She studied the information "not that I can tell…" she said "but…there IS something a bit weird"

"What would that be?" I asked.

Before she could respond, a bunch of codes lined the screen. "I didn't touch it!" Aqua said.

My Machine, which was hooked up to the computer, seemed to download the code. The lights flickered, the machine started up, and the computer went blank. Then, the world was black.

**New story up and running! Anyways, I had a bit of trouble forming an idea behind this one, but I wanted to make my own region. So, the Endena region was born! Of course, I had to had SOME idea behind it, which is why I introduced the idea of Mew in the beginning. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't think anyone even THINKS I own Pokémon**

Chapter 1: a new perspective

Ugh…ok, basics, again. My name is Alex…I'm 10, right? Yes, 10…Aqua!

My eyes shot open to a blue sky. I sat up slowly and looked around. I was in a field, with Aqua next to me. There was a town nearby, but I wasn't paying attention, because right in front of me was what looked like a pink cat…better known as Mew.

"Hiya!" it said.

"h-hi there" I replied.

She looked at me curiously "you can understand me?" she asked

I nodded "I tend to understand Pokémon" I said.

She studied me closely for a moment "then I think I know someone who will be interested in you…in fact, he's in Endenas victory road"

"What's so special about him?" I asked

"Well" Mew said "he's a legendary"

I hesitated "wait…I thought legendaries were genderless" I said

"No, only Arceus himself is genderless" Mew said "but that's not important. Most people wouldn't have spoken to me this long without trying to catch me"

Before I responded, Aqua woke up "mmm…what happened?" Aqua asked groggily.

I helped her up "we're in the Endena region" I said.

She rubbed her head "oh…so we're ok?" she said

I nodded, then turned to Mew "we lost our machine" I said "do you think-"

"Of course I'll help!" Mew said, cutting me off "in fact, I think I know the perfect repayment!"

I glanced at Aqua, who seemed to understand Mew as well, and then I looked back at Mew "depends on what it is" I said

"Unlike most regions, this one is somewhat in chaos" Mew said "now; this has been going on for years, with Pokémon practically competing with people since the region was formed. No one quite knows why, but it's happened"

"Go on" I said.

"well, about a year ago, a group of people developed an interest in this chaos, and saw it as an opportunity" Mew continued "they found a way to make themselves equal to Pokémon, and a machine that causes Pokémon to want to fight humans, which escalated the fight"

"So, this team is creating more chaos?" I asked "but, how does that benefit them?"

"They're trying to expand beyond this region" Mew said "sometime soon; they're planning on sending team members to other regions, which would allow the fight to spread"

"Again, how does that benefit them?" I asked

"Because the Pokémon they catch don't fight them" Mew said "but, if a different trainer catches a new Pokémon, the Pokémon will often attack the trainer during battle"

"So, not only can they make them more aggressive, but they can pacify them as well" I mused.

"I managed to steal a poke ball from team Chaos, which is their name" Mew said "but I only have one"

She took out a poke ball that looked like a master ball, except instead of the M on the top it had what looked like a pair of bells "it's called the order ball" Mew said "there's also a chaos ball, but even team chaos doesn't want to use it often, only their leader does"

"What does the chaos ball do?" I asked

"It will cause the Pokémon to viciously attack anything it sees" Mew said, shuddering "it's often used to create killer Pokémon, which is frowned upon by most people…of course, no one knows the leader uses these, or that they even exist"

I nodded, taking the order ball "but, this means only one Pokémon can be caught" I said "right?"

Mew nodded, then turned to Aqua "what Pokémon do you want as your starter?" she asked.

Aqua thought for a moment "Squirtle" she said.

Mew nodded, took the order ball from me, then darted off. "Well, so much for actually catching a Pokémon" I said.

"We should be fine if one doesn't attack" Aqua replied. Except, just our luck, that was the time a Pokémon jumped out of the grass.

It was a Growlithe, which I found kind of cute. "What are you doing here, human?" it growled at me.

"We just woke up" I said "we were about to-"

"You understand me" it said, cutting me off "but I don't care, you're dead meat!"

Before it could attack, there was a flash of blue, and the Growlithe was sent flying back. A moment later, a Squirtle landed in front of me.

"Back off!" it said "or you'll get more than just a water gun"

The Growlithe got up, glared at me and Aqua, then ran off into the grass. The Squirtle looked at me, then Aqua. When its eyes fell on Aqua, it stepped closer.

"Uh…hi?" Aqua said.

"Hi!" the Squirtle replied "you're Aqua, aren't you?"

Aqua had a blank look. ""yes, she's Aqua" I said. I realized Aqua couldn't understand the Pokémon, and only understood Mew because Mew is a psychic type.

Speaking of Mew, she came back at that time, then gave Aqua the order ball. "After a battle, I managed to capture Squirtle in this" she said "he says the order ball helped clear his mind, and he's more than willing to help you."

"So, I could release him?" Aqua asked.

"No" Mew said "while Squirtle might stay loyal to you, it would be too easy for Team Chaos to catch it"

"Well, could we have more then?" I asked.

"That's the only one I have" Mew said "however, I found that they use psychic Pokémon"

"So, we'd want ghost Pokémon" I said "but, that's not possible to get"

"True" Mew said "but, you have something even better"

"And what's that?" I asked

"Me!" Mew said.

"Wait, what?" I asked

"I'll help you" Mew said "I'll be your Pokémon, just like Squirtle is Aqua's"

"But, there's no poke ball for you to be in" I replied.

"I won't need one" she said "I can fake being a ditto"

I yawned "ok, but can we find a place to sleep first?"

Mew nodded, and brought me to the town. She disappeared as I went into the Pokémon center, where Aqua asked to stay. I fell asleep quickly that day.

**Yay! New chapter! I was having a bit of trouble with this chapter, mainly because I'm low on ideas. But, I wanted to use this story line, so I decided to continue. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


End file.
